


Some 'Fluffy' Chucker

by AshleysMystery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Literature, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, fan fiction, mention of Caboose, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffly Church X Tucker that I'm proud of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some 'Fluffy' Chucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purgatorical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=purgatorical).



> This was for purgatorical on tumblr hope you enjoy

    "How can one person be so stupid?!"  
    Tucker only nodded as he listened to Church rant about Caboose. He stopped paying attention to what Church was saying over half an hour ago. He was content with playing with his boyfriend's hair.  
    "Hey."  
    "Mh?"  
    "I love you."  
    Tucker smiled and kissed him. "Love you too."  
    Church smiled and got into a comfortable position for a nap. When he found the right position, he pulled Tucker in for spoon cuddling.  
    "Hey."  
    "Mh?"  
    Church fidgeted and placed a small box in front of his face. "Open it." Tucker had a pretty good idea as to what was in the box. That didn't stop him from being surprised that the fact that there was a fucking ring in the box! "Marry me."  
    Tucker turned and kissed Church. "Yes!"  
    Church grinned and slipped the ring on Tucker's finger. They both laid there for quite sometime just smiling and admiring the ring.  
    "Hey."  
    "Mh?"  
    "Where'd you get get the ring, anyways?"  
    "I paid Tex $20."  
    "Where'd she get it?"  
    Church shrugged and Tucker left it at that, not wanting to dwell on the possibilities.  
    "Blarg?"  
    Tucker looked at Church expectantly.  
    "Fine," he sat up and patted the space between them, "get up here."  
    Junior made a happy noise and climbed between them, falling asleep almost instantly.  
    "Hey."  
    "Mh?"  
    "I just realized that we have to tell people now, don't we?"  
    Church thought about this for a second, then he shrugged and said, "Later. Now we sleep."  
    They slept until Caboose got back from his "sleepover" at the Reds.


End file.
